


On the Ocean

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fantasy AU, Mermaids and Pirates AU, N girls, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Chika Takami is an optimistic captain who loves discovery and adventure. She sails the seas in search of legends and magic.You Watanabe is your average, run-of-the-mill sailor. She's been on the ocean her whole life, and has known Chika since they were little. You has never met her father and doesn't remember her mother.Ruby Kurosawa is half-human, half-mermaid on the run from her sister, the queen of the ocean floor. She became friends with You and Chika after they saved her from a shipwreck.When a pirate gang known as “Guilty Kiss” decides to capture Ruby, the sailors will have to use all their wits to protect her. However, the pirate captain Yohane seems to be after Chika’s heart as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gah it's so short but.... I dunno what else to add without making it too long...

Chika had always loved the sunset. It was like a comforting friend, a sweet mikan. Sunsets were beautiful and powerful. They held a sort of mysticism that Chika couldn't get enough of. 

  


As she contemplated her next plan of action, Chika heard a soft, slow pattering of feet. She looked over her shoulder. It was the half-mermaid she and her second in command, You Watanabe, had picked up only hours ago. 

  


“Hello, Captain Chika, are you busy?” The mermaid’s voice was high pitched, yet soft. Chika shook her head and patted the bench next to her. The mermaid sat down. 

  


“Hey, Ruby! I'm just watching the sunset and planning our next adventure!” Chika said.

  


Ruby nodded and mumbled, “Um… If it's not too much trouble, could you and You take me to Rainbow Coral Cave? I think I'll be safe there, and hopefully I'll meet up with Hanamaru.”

  


“Ah, of course!” Chika replied. “I'll plot a course right now!” She knew Ruby was running from a marriage her sister arranged. They were meant to unite two rival mermaid kingdoms, but Ruby would rather marry Hanamaru, her best friend, than a stranger. 

  


“Thank you, Captain. It should only take a few days to get there. And then I can be with my love…” There were tears of joy in Ruby’s eyes. 

  


Chika patted her head. “You're welcome, Ruby!” 

  


Unbeknownst to them, not even a half mile away lied another ship. However, this was a far more sinister group than the sailors. 

  


Standing on the deck were three pirates: The blue-haired captain, an excited blonde bouncing up and down, a quiet girl with long magenta hair. Next to them was a grey-haired worker who was scrubbing away at the floorboards. 

  


“Yoshiko… you're grinning like you've got a terrible plan. What is it?” the quiet girl asked. 

  


The captain laughed. “Riri, I've got far from a terrible plan. I have the best plan on the world!”

  


“Oh, I know! You're going to get a girlfriend, aren't you, Yohane?” the blonde asked. 

  


“What? No, Mari, we're gonna rob that ship. That's what pirates do, you idiot. We don't have time for love, unless it's for money of course!”

  


The worker on the ground spoke up. “If you did want a girlfriend, I'll always be h-”

  


“Cram it, drudge!” Yohane snapped. The worker’s eyes welled up with tears. 

  


Mari leaned down and patted the worker’s head. “It's okay, Sachiko, Yohane doesn't mean it. She's just stressed.”

  


Sachiko grumbled something to herself and went back to scrubbing. Yohane whirled around and set off to plot their course. Her second-in-commands looked at each other. 

  
“We should probably follow, right, Riko?” Mari asked. Riko nodded, and the two of them followed their captain. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Open the gates!” a shrill voice commanded.

 

One of the guards eyed the approaching mermaid suspiciously. “And who are you?”

 

The other guard nudged her buddy. “Iruka, you idiot, that's-”

 

“Ria Kazuno is the name, uniting rival kingdoms is the game. I repeat, open the gates!”

 

Iruka shook her head. “You got a pass from the queen? I can't let you into the palace without one.”

 

“ _ Iruka _ ,” the second guard hissed. “ _ Let her in _ .”

 

“Fine! If Saki thinks it's okay… but you'd better not get us fired, Kazuno!”

 

Ria glared at her. “That's Kazuno-san to you.”

 

“Are ya picking a fight, punk?” Iruka yelled. Saki tried to hold her friend back, but she swam forward to look Ria in the eyes. 

 

“No, just looking for my fiancée,” Ria replied cooly. There was tension in the water between them, and Saki muttered something about redheads always causing problems.

 

“Suda! Shimozono! Is there an issue?” a new voice broke in. 

 

Saki gasped. “Matsuura-sama! Um, well, this mermaid doesn't have a pass from the queen… Iruka was just checking if- well, I'm- I'm sorry, Matsuura-sama…”

 

“You must be Kanan Matsuura. Pleased to meet you, I'm Ria Kazuno,” Ria said. She didn't look very pleased. 

 

Kanan laughed. “That's right, call me Kanan!” She turned toward Iruka. “Suda, please calm down. Kazuno-sama is going to marry Queen Kurosawa’s little sister. There's no need to worry, she's trustworthy.”

 

“But she's from the Saint Snow Kingdom!” Iruka protested. Kanan patted her shoulder and made a little  _ shh _ noise. 

 

“Iruka, Princess Ruby and Kazuno-san’s marriage will unite our kingdoms! Please relax,” Saki said quietly. 

 

Iruka sighed and backed down. “Fine…”

  
“I'll take you in to see the queen now, Ria!” Kanan said, smiling. “Oh, and Suda… Thank you for your dedication to the kingdom, but if you keep acting out like this, you may lose your job.” There was a warning tone in her voice. Gulping, Iruka nodded. Saki opened the gates, and the knight and visitor swam through into the dome. 


	3. Chapter 3

You didn't think she'd wake up and have to immediately spring into battle, but that was what was happening now. 

 

“Curses! I noticed their ship yesterday, but I didn't expect them to arrive overnight…” Chika said, shaking her friend. “You, please wake up! You're our strongest fighter. We need you!”

 

“Huuuh?” You asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. “Chika, what are y-”

 

“Pirates, You! Pirates!” Chika shouted. She sounded very stressed. You nodded and got up. She dashed upstairs to defend the ship and ran straight into a young, blue-haired woman. 

 

“Filthy scoundrel! Get back!” the pirate yelled. 

 

“What are you doing on our ship?” You yelled back. 

 

The pirate rolled her eyes. “I'm robbing you! God, have you been hanging out with Mari? Nevermind that--Show me your treasure and I'll let you off easy,” she said with a scowl. 

 

You tried to punch her but missed. Damn, that girl is fast! The pirate hit You in the face. They began fist fighting. 

 

A sailor who was almost as strong as You came up to the deck. Her name was Fuu Saiki. 

 

“Watanabe, need some help?” The other girl joined the fight. Between the two of them, they managed to keep their defense up. 

 

Downstairs, Chika was dealing with the blonde pirate. 

 

“You must be Chika Takami. Are you the captain? Show me your shiny treasure~ Unless your ship is worthless, dear?” the pirate teased. 

 

Chika drew her sword. “And who might you be?”

 

“Mari Ohara, at your service! Co-second in command of Guilty Kiss!” the pirate snickered. “So how about that treasure? Do you mean to say you sail a low class vessel?”

 

“Hell no! I've got treasure greater than you can imagine!” Chika said indignantly. 

 

“Well then, I'll see for myself~” Mari darted past Chika into the next room… and ended up face to face with a certain red haired girl. She must've noticed the oyster crown on Ruby’s head because she gasped and said, “Oho~ What's this? A missing mermaid princess?” Then she laughed. “Dear, you'll be coming with me!” Mari grabbed Ruby’s arm and began dragging her behind. 

 

“Oh no you don't, Ohara,” Chika snarled. She giggled to herself, she'd sounded so scary! But she grabbed Ruby’s other arm and pulled. 

 

Ruby squeaked and tried to wrestle free from the two of them. Chika swung her sword with her left hand. It didn't hurt Mari all that much, it was just a little scratch. But that was enough to make the pirate recoil and let go of Ruby. 

 

“Eek! I guess it's time to give up before I get seriously hurt,” Mari snickered. What was so funny? Chika didn't understand, but maybe Mari was just… like that. 

 

The blonde pirate darted upstairs. Chika shouted out a little, “Hey!” and ran after her. 

 

As soon as Mari got to the deck, she shouted, “Yohane! Mermaid!”

 

The noise took You by surprise, and Yohane managed to punch her head swiftly. You fell down. She tried to get up, but the whole world was spinning. 

 

“You! Are you okay?” Fuu cried out. 

  
You tried to respond, but all that came out of her mouth was “Uhh…” She heard shouting and felt herself be lifted up. You saw a blurry face surrounded by magenta pick in front of her, then her vision faded to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya done fucked up, Yohane. You told Riko to take the wrong gal.


	4. Chapter 4

As You came to, she saw three women standing before her. One of them was a blonde with short hair. One was the pirate she had battled with Fuu, the captain maybe? The blonde one had called her Yohane. The last woman was significantly shorter than the others, with magenta hair and a big pink hair clip. That must've been the pirate that carried her. 

 

They had seemed intimidating on Chika’s ship, but standing in front of You they acted a lot like dorks. 

 

“Goddamn it, Yohane! That's not the mermaid, she was downstairs--” The blonde pirate started. Her voice was really squeaky, but You thought it might be because she was stressed. 

 

Yohane rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Mari! We're only human, we make mistakes sometimes.”

 

“Whatcha mean, we? You were the one who--”

 

“Guys, stop fighting,” the short pirate with the hair clip said. She sounded pretty exasperated.

 

“We are not!”

 

“But--”

 

The short pirate shrugged. “It was just a misunderstanding. No need to fret about it. As long as we have a hostage, the sailors will stay close by…” 

 

“Y’know, the ‘hostage’ can hear you talking about her,” You said indignantly. The three pirates stopped and looked at her. Then the blonde one (Mari?) burst forward and grabbed You’s hands. 

 

“Eek, I like her! She's got zeal!” Mari shouted enthusiastically. 

 

“Please stop flirting with the prisoner,” the short pirate said, sounding bored. As if she had told Mari this a thousand times. 

 

“Shush, Riri!” Mari muttered. 

 

‘Riri’ looked upset. “Damn you! What if the hostage thinks my parents actually named me Riri?” She then turned to You. “My name's Riko, and don't you dare think this dumb nickname was my idea!”

 

Riko turned and swiftly walked out of the room. “Hey, wait, Riri!” Yohane called, running after her. 

 

Mari stayed behind as Yohane and Riko left, but she shouted to them. She mentioned something about “being acquainted with our pretty hostage!” would make it easier to “defect her to our gang!” She sounded excited, and You didn't have the heart to tell her she wouldn't betray her best friend for anything. 

 

That resolve of You’s didn't last too long. Mari talked and talked about a lot of things, how she became a pirate by running away from her rich family, how she loved Yohane and Riko like sisters she never had, and especially how You was “absolutely adorable! What a cutie!” As Mari talked, You began to get accustomed with her voice. 

 

You was beginning to think being on this pirate ship wasn't that bad. At least Mari was nice to her, and even though she was all tied up she felt like she was protecting Ruby. But Chika would miss her…

 

The thought of Chika was slipping farther and farther away, as well as You’s consciousness. Eventually, it got late and Mari had to attend to her duties as a pirate, but she kissed You on the cheek as she went. Now You was all by herself, dwelling on Mari’s odd infatuation with her. 

  
It was odd, for sure. But You didn't quite know if she wasn't equally interested in Mari. Her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off into a world full of shiny yellow hair and that squeaky yet charming voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! I've had this AU for a while and I think it's cool so yeah... here's this... Anyway feedback is very much appreciated and I'll definitely continue this if it gets a good response from the fandom (I'll probably continue anyway, if it doesn't end up like the UmiMaki join A-RISE AU...)


End file.
